User talk:Hyunryuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 종이비행기 (Jong-ibihaenggi) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 01:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Quick thank you Hey CCyclone, I just wanted to thank you for updating 밤 이불 (Bam Ibul), 널 만나러 (Neol Mannareo), 너의 의지 나의 각오 (Neoui Uiji Naui Gago), and a lot of other Korean pages to the Revised Romanization of Korean system. Just so you know that it's appreciated. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:18, October 12, 2016 (UTC) : Lol no problem, I'm more than happy to! It's good to have accurate pages and the Korean ones could definitely use a little cleaning up xD I hope you have a good day, too! CCyclone (talk) 19:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone Go ahead lol, sometimes i've been distracted or find a diff song and end up doing that right away instead of adding it to my to do list or doing a previous song i added on there first :'D -Raine Also, ideally it'd be nice to have most of what VG posts every month (http://vgperson.tumblr.com/tagged/vocaloid-highlights) also on the wiki tho that's way too ambitious for me lol (plus it's a ton of new songs per month and most of those JP kanji/lyrics probably won't get on the atwiki for a while, if at all, unless the producers who post the songs are already well known-at the very least it's nice to have these lists to listen to later even if we never make pages for them XD)~Raine Re: Pinyin I personally think the accents should be added since all other Chinese pages have to accents. It would be kind of weird to not add them and would conflict heavily with how Chinese is romanized on other pages. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) : Okie doke! Thank you! CCyclone (talk) 19:05, November 14, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone Adminship Hey CCyclone, Congratulations! Your RfA was successful! I can't make you an admin quite yet because my adoption request of this wiki is still processing, but once I'm able to I'll make you an admin right away. Thank you for your patience up until now. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:19, December 3, 2017 (UTC) : Oh wonderful! Thank you for letting me know! I'm so excited, my goodness/// thanks a bunch! I look forward to it! : Just shooting you a quick message to say that I've just made you an admin. Congrats again! Amandelen (talk) 20:17, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Viewcounts Hey CCyclone, We have a few rules on how many digits the viewcounts of songs should be rounded off to that can be found in the Song Article Guideline: *If a song has less than 1,000 views, it should be rounded off to one digit: 8+, 60+, 200+ *If a song has 1,000 views or more, it should be rounded off to two digits: 1,200+, 34,000+, 160,0000+, 1,400,000+ It's not really that much of a problem if it's rounded off in another way, but it's nice to keep these things kind of uniform, so I thought I would inform you. Thank you for reading this message. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:17, December 10, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know, it's no problem! I wasn't aware of the rule before, so that's my bad. I understand completely. :) CCyclone (talk 11:56, December 10, 2017 Reply Alright sure, sorry for the inconvenience :'D Though I'll try to make more pages on my own since the last couple ones I sent did show the lyrics in the description ~Raine